Revisit Olympic Coliseum/Defeat Hades
Sora: Well? Goofy: The coast is clear! Sora: No sign of the Nobodies or the Heartless...for now, anyway. (They see a stadium across the Styx river that is all lit up) Donald: What's that? Sci-Ryan: It looks like the Coliseum. Auron: The Underdrome. Fiends of the Underworld once clashed there---battle after battle. But Zeus didn't like the senseless violence, so he locked the place up. Sora: How did it get UN-locked? Auron: Some fool must have broken the seal. Sora: What an idiot. Auron: Hmph. Sora: Where are you going, Auron? We should catch up! Auron: If you need something to do, go help your friends. (Sora looks over at the entrance to the Olympus Coliseum and sees Hercules and Megara. He looks back and Auron is gone. They walk up to Hercules) Hercules: Hey. Sora: Herc! You feeling any better? Ryan: Got you're strength back yet? Meg: Well...same routine. Wonderboy here thinks his hero days are over. And Phil thinks it's all in his head. Goofy: Gawrsh, Herc. We know you're a hero! Hades: That's right...Blunderboy. How can you mope on a momentous day like today? (Hades appears in a puff of smoke) Hades: The Underdrome's back, and you are gonna fill the stands. After all, your fans won't settle for anything less than a certified hero. (Hercules starts to get angry, then quits) Hades (placing an arm on Herc's shoulder): I mean, if you're not up to it, you could always just, I dunno, LOSE? Sora: I bet you'd like that! Hades: Excuse me? Hey, I'm not a selfish guy. I'm not like those high and mighty snobs up on Olympus. I stand for the masses! And have I got a massive idea! The games, ladies and gentlemen...are back! Yours truly, Hades---the one and only Lord of the Dead---brings you the ultimate games, to celebrate the re-opening of the ultimate coliseum! We'll finally answer the age-old question: Who deserves the title "Ultimate Hero"? These games are gonna settle the debate once and for all! The winner reigns supreme. Of what? You guessed it! The Hades Cup! And I assure you that the "Great" Hercules will be there. Otherwise... (Hades looks to Meg, Hercules covers her) Hades: You'll never see your girlfriend again. Sora (as Hades vanishes): Lowlife. Ryan: Jerk! Hades: You're too kind, kids. Panic: Just talk to me if you wanna enter a tournament. Pain: His Most Perniciousness is feeling kinda charitable, so don't worry about dying or anything. You should consider yourself lucky! Panic: And if you win, you'll get lots of fabulous prizes! Pain: There are a bunch of tournaments, so make sure you check back often. Panic: Yeah, it's a great way to spend some time. Pain: I'm handling registration for the Hades Cup. Don't go to Panic for that one! (They sign up for the Hades Cup with Hercules and look at the tier board) Hercules: Who do we face first? Sora: Let's see... Goofy: It's "Spin Strike." Donald: Look! Auron's in the tournament, too! Goofy: Uh-oh! We might have to fight him in the finals! Hercules: I bet he's a real hero, huh? Sora: Well, I don't think he's a bad guy... But you're the only hero around here, Hercules. You know that. Hercules: Maybe before... Now I'm just a washout... Sora: Stop that! (They win in the first round) Sora: How'd it go out there, champ? Hercules: I'm just not what I used to be. Sorry to drag you down, guys. Sora: Don't throw in the towel yet, Herc! We need you in the semifinals! (They choose to continue the tournament) Pain: Next are the Hades Cup semifinals. Try not to lose too quickly. Sora: Bring it on! (They look at the tier board) Goofy: We're at the semifinals... Donald: Wak! Against "Bad Alert"!? Hercules: Are they any good? Sora: It sounds like they're "bad"... but we can't chicken out now! (The second round names them as winners) Sora: We made it to the finals! Donald: If we win, we'll all be heroes! Sci-Ryan: Better then junior heroes. Goofy: Oh, that's why you're so happy. Sora: We can't stay junior heroes forever, you know. Hercules: I'll try not to mess things up. Donald: Enough already... Hercules: Look. Over there. (They see Auron standing near the door) Hercules: He's our final opponent, right? Sora: Auron! (Auron has a reddish glow to him. It fades away as he turns around) Auron: And you are? Sora: Huh? Donald: Auron...? Auron: I must defeat you and atone for my crimes. (He turns around and leaves) Sora: Hey! What was that all about? (Auron enters the Cave of the Dead as Sora returns to the Underworld Entrance. Sora, Donald, and Goofy follow him. Sora enters, but quickly hides when he sees Auron and Hades. Donald walks in, and Sora pulls him to his hiding spot) Hades: Okay, let's review. State your crime, prisoner. Auron: I exist. That is my crime. It is...inexcusable. Hades: Ooh, good, very good. Sora: What's wrong with Auron? He's never acted that way before. (Donald shushes him) Hades: Okay, so you made one lousy mistake: you exist. But hey, I'm a forgiving guy. You keep your end of our little deal, and I'm willing to overlook a transgression or two. Auron: I understand. Defeat Hercules. Hades: And his meddling friends. Auron: What? No, only Hercules. Hades (leaning an elbow on Auron's shoulder): Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten who's in charge? (He places a hand on Auron's shoulder and several pyreflies swirl around it. Auron groans in pain. Hades pulls out a figurine of Auron) Hades: Hercules and the other three. Are we clear? Auron: We're clear, Hades. Hades: Lord Hades. Auron: Lord Hades... Hades (stopping): Good. Now go. (Sora and Donald duck from where they're watching them as Auron turns around) Sora: So that's how he's controlling Auron! Donald: What a jerk! Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Goofy: He'd probably think that was a compliment. Sora: I can't stand seeing Auron do that lowlife's bidding... We've got to help him! (Auron leaves the cave) Sora: C'mon, let's go after him! (Auron gets into a boat with Pain and Panic, which sails to the Underdrome. Panic waves goodbye to them, then Pain stares at him, and he stops.) Hercules: What's wrong, Sora? Sora: Auron's in trouble! It's like Hades brainwashed him! Ryan: Yeah. Goofy: He's using some kind of a statue. Hercules: You know something? That sounds kinda familiar... Hades may be using the statue to hold Auron's free will hostage. Donald: What do we do? Hercules: See if you can find that statue. It's gotta be somewhere in the Underworld. Sora: Right. I'm on it! Ryan: We'll get it. Hades: Tell me you're not thinking of leaving. You've got a match coming up. Hercules: I'll fight Auron in the final. One on one. Hades: Oh, you will? (Hades turns around looking worried. He tries to think of a plan) Hercules (to Sora): I'll draw things out to buy you time. Sora: But--- Hercules: Just hurry back. I know you can do it! Hades: Congratulations! You've got a deal. Hercules: Thanks. Hades: On one condition! The Keyblader, here, and his trusty friends have to meet the winner in one final clash, whaddya say? Hercules: That'll drive the crowd wild... Hades: It'd better. I promised the crowd the event of their afterlives. (Pain and Panic arrive back with the boat. Hercules gets in with Hades and they sail off, Hercules waving to them) Hades: Sucker! You know for me, the rest is smooth sailing. (Sora, Donald, and Goofy travel through the Cave of the Dead. Auron and Hercules are fighting in the tournament. Auron slices at Hercules who dodges back and stops the blade) Hades: Now that is entertainment! (Meg and Phil watch as Hercules struggles to keep Auron's sword at bay. Sora and the others enter Hades's Chamber and find the Auron figurine on the stone table) Sora: Got it! (Sora touches it, but is shocked by energy. Goofy touches him and is also shocked) Donald: Huh? (Donald touches Goofy and he also gets shocked) Donald: What's going on!? (They hear Auron's thoughts and memories) Auron: It is not too late! Let us turn back! Yes, but I...I cannot accept it. Where is the sense in all this? But...there must be another way! Your deaths will mean nothing! You must live! Sora: I get it. This is what belongs in Auron's heart. Goofy: Gawrsh, he musta had a pretty rough life. Sora: Yeah...but in the end, that's really what made him stronger. Donald: Let's give it back! (Dusks surround them) Sora: Nobodies? Where did they come from? (They fight the group, but more appear) Donald: Hey, go away! (The Nobodies slowly walk closer to them. Heartless begin attacking them) Sora: Not what I had in mind, but I'll take it! Goofy: We'd better skedaddle! (They run out of the Cave, leaving the Heartless and the Nobodies to their battle) Pain: Ha! Hercules must be screaming for mercy by now! What? Did you come to see Hercules lose, too? (They swim over in the boat to help Hercules. His fight with Auron is still going on. Auron cleaves downward with his sword, but Hercules dodges. He spins around, letting the sword swing. Hercules dodges underneath it and swings back up. Hercules realizes he is right on the edge of the platform, when Auron runs up and clasps the sword down onto Hercules, who blocks with his hands. He struggles to keep the sword up, falling to one knee) Hades: Now! Finish him! Sora: Auron, no! Donald: Hey, Auron! This belongs to you! Ryan: Throw it to him! (Sora holds out the doll and throws it onto the field. It bursts over Auron, and his free will returns to him. He stops fighting and sets his sword down. Hercules catches his breath) Auron: Sora. Donald. Goofy. Ryan. Sci-Ryan. Evil Ryan. Evil Anna. Crash. Bertram. Matau. All: Auron! Hades (turning red): Why those little---Ugh, prisoner! What happened to our mutual agreement? I can give you a clean slate, but you gotta work with me. Auron: Maybe you didn't hear me. This is my story, and you're not part of it. (Hades in a fury bursts into a pillar of flame and disappears from his chair. He reappears down on the platform) Hades: That's it! This game is over. I've played by the rules so far. Okay, I confess! I was hoping Wonderboy would lose, but it was still a fair fight. C'mon, is that really so wrong? Huh? Sora: Really? A fair fight? (They laugh) Hades: Laugh, laugh, laugh all you want! (laughs weakly) Because the laughing is about to stop. Wanna know why? Because now we're gonna play by my rules. (He snaps his fingers and the stone gate behind him lifts up to reveal a swirling green vortex. They hear a scream as Hades teleports Meg to the pool. She is suspended by clouds of smoke) Hercules: Meg! Meg: Hercules! Hades: Hey, I warned you right at the get-go. Hades: You don't compete, you lose the girl. (He snaps his fingers again and she is lost to the river of death) Hercules: No! (Hercules runs past Hades, pushing him away) Hercules: Meg! Hang on! (He jumps in to save her. Hades looks to make sure he's in) Hades: Looks like Wonderboy has dropped out of the standings. (The stone gate behind him closes. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Auron glare at him) Sora: Well, you've still got us to deal with! (Hades teleports behind them) Hades: Oh, yeah. This is gonna be good. (Hades turns red) Hades: Hmph...That's it! (They start to fight, but Hades barely feels a thing. He laughs) Sora: We can't win. Ryan: Why!? Donald: How come? Auron: Because it's his Underworld. Goofy: Gee, then how do we beat him? (Hades gets ready to throw something else at them, when the stone gate opens. They look and see no one) Hercules: I think a true hero should be able to help. (They see Hercules holding Meg. Herc now has a bright glow to him) Hades: But...you... Hercules (smiling): I owe you one, Hades. I didn't hesitate to give my life for Meg's. And then, I remembered: (Pegasus flies down) Hercules: A true hero is measured by the strength of his heart. (Herc puts Meg down) Hercules: I'll never forget that again. Sora: Just no more crazy stunts. Hercules (to Sora): People always do crazy things when they're in love. (Sora, Donald, and Goofy chuckle as Meg flies away on Pegasus) Hades: What is so funny, you imbeciles! How dare you get a happy ending! How DARE you! (They fight an unbelievable battle against Hades) Hades: This...isn't...happening! (Hades clutches his heart. Sora strikes one more time, but Hades teleports to the edge of the river of death. Hades backs away) Hades: It's...not over...yet... (He trips over the edge and falls into the river. Later, they see Auron off in the Underworld Entrance) Donald: What'cha gonna do now? Auron: I lived my life defending others. But now...there's no one left to protect. Maybe...it's time I shaped my own story. Sora: Yeah... You deserve it, Auron---after everything you've been through. (He chuckles) Auron: I suppose I should thank you. Sora (proudly): Not at all. Auron: Fine. (Auron turns to leave. Sora, Donald, and Goofy slump in irony) Sora: I mean, sure, you could thank us a little... Auron: You should say what you mean. (He turns back around) Auron: I guess I could spare a few words. Thanks for meddling. (They slump again) Sora: Hey, what's that mean? (Auron walks away with a smirk. Later, they all meet under a full moon night sky) Hercules: Thanks again, guys! You're the best. Donald: Excuse up for meddling... Meg: Aw...sounds like somebody's feathers are a little ruffled. I'm kidding. Thank you, Sora, Donald, Goofy. Hercules: So where you guys headed next? Sora: Aw, you know... You two lovebirds seem to be getting along just fine without us hanging around. (Hercules and Meg look at each other, then separate, slightly embarrassed. Though, they can't stop looking back at each other and smiling) Donald: Yeah, we gotta go. Goofy: Uh-huh, before we start meddlin'. A-hyuck! Sora: Right. Phil (walking over): Are you turkeys trying to put me out of a job? If you keep acing every challenge, Champ, who am I gonna train? Hercules: Aw, you can't abandon me now, Phil! I gotta be at the top of my game in case Hades shows up again. Donald (enthusiastically): Hey, are we true heroes yet? Sora: Yeah! C'mon, Phil, how 'bout it? (Sora points to himself. Phil strokes his goatee) Phil: Lemme see now... Well, you're not wise enough... (Donald and Sora glare at him) Phil: Not quite...seasoned enough... Sora: Okay, okay, we get the hint! Phil: Look, kid, it's not my call! Donald: Aw, phooey. Phil: Course if it was, you'd have no problem. I'd make you all heroes, in a heartbeat! (Sora looks at Donald, then back at Phil) Sora: Really? Donald: Say it again! Ryan: Right now! Phil: On second thought, if those are your true "hero" faces, you still got a lotta work to do. (He starts to walk away) Donald (walking up alongside him): Hey, what do you mean? Phil: Go away! (Phil starts to run back to the Coliseum, Donald in pursuit) Sora (following behind): Phil! Ryan: Come on! Phil: Leave me alone! (Meg and Hercules look into the stars) Meg (pointing): See that? Hercules: Well, whaddaya know... (They stop and look. Phil stops running and is amazed at what he sees in the sky. They jump for joy as tears run down Phil's face. The stars in the sky have formed constellations of Sora, Ryan and their friends, signifying them as true heroes.